danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy
Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy '''is a fanfiction story written by MisterVelvet based on the Danganronpa series by Spike Chunsoft. It takes place after the ending of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, where 16 students alongside 3 visitors participate in the Criminal Life Killing Game in the titular Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals. Summary Sixteen students and three visitors are forced to participate in the Criminal Life Killing Game inside the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals due to heinous crimes they may or may not have committed in the outside world. Pit against each other, they have no one to trust but themselves. That is, until Monosaru's appearance. Forbidding anyone to kill each other, Monosaru gives out several motives to not kill each other. But even Monosaru's actions can't stop the killings. The main themes in DR: Despair Reformation Academy are crimes, lies and false truths. Basically, the theme is about vs. . Setting See: Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals Characters Hosts Participants Main Returning '''Disclaimer: Due to the author's terrible skills in art, he will be using several characters from popular media such as anime, manga, games, web series and etc. in order to embody his characters. Faceclaims will be listed in the Trivia section of the characters. Author does not claim ownership of the art and characters used in any way. Development The prototype title of this fanfiction was Danganronpa: Lily Girls Academy, which only starred girls killing each other in order to escape. While author liked the idea of a female-only cast, he disliked it because of its generic plot. That was around June-August 2019, but the idea of it existed as far back from Novemebr 2018. Its protagonist was originally the Ultimate Technologist. Note that this prototype version of DR:DRA is not one of the Danganronpa fanfics mentioned below. He then started from the beginning, creating a new fanfic named Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals, later cutting its title short into Despair Reformation Academy. Along with creating a new set of characters, he also rebooted the prototype version's plot, which now involved lies and truths. These themes eventually evolved into false truths and crimes. The author disliked killing off his original characters so he reconsidered his decision, wanting the characters to be part of an original work, but he still followed his previous plans nonetheless. The author is now planning to start writing the fanfiction this January or the next month. Early versions of the first and second chapters have been created as of today, with the death count amounting to 4. Trivia * This fanfic is inspired by Danganronpa: Kill/Cure. The mascot is based on its host, Kokorosaru, who is also a monkey. * This is author's first fanfiction story on this wiki. Prior to this, author has created two Danganronpa fanfics both with original characters, but these two works were never published. * James, Freddy and Hoshiko were created prior to the construction of this fanfic. All the other characters were specifically made for this killing game. Take a guess why. * The author's headcanon suggests that the events of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and its previous killing games are all works of fiction, all of which are created loosely based on the real life incidents of the Killing School Life and the Tragedy. Navigation Category:Stories Category:Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy